Don't Die, My Love
by isabellthelooser
Summary: one-shot about Edward and Bella...Bella is sick deathly and has to go to the hospital. rated T for impending doom, kissing, and the word "crap!" plus T sounds way cooler than K!


This is a one-shot that just kinda went "poof!" into my head at about 10:43pm tonight...so if it doesn't make sense that's probably why...so ya! hope ya enjoy it...It's about Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, and Bella is sick...

Isabell the Looser

**

* * *

**

**Don't Die, My Love**

Tears spilled down her cheeks as her stomach heaved and groaned; sloshed and moaned. A look of pure agony covered her face, but she carried on putting one foot in front of the other; knowing it would help herself.

He held her shoulders, gentling the shudders coursing through her gaunt figure. She twisted in pain, nearly falling. His arm wound carefully round her waist. He silently pulled her into his arms and flew up the stairs at un-human speed.

She watched his expression turn from fear, to anger; as he pounded a fist against the hospital's door. Each violent punch sent her chest into lurches, her hands smashed themselves into her stomach, trying to placate the pain.

He bent over her as a hospital attendant wheeled a trolley closer. His hand stroked her cheek, his face white with worry.

"Excuse me, Sir." A short man squeaked from below.

She looked down at him, carefully watching his gloved hands for any needles.

His arms squeezed her closer for a moment, then he lowered her softly onto the metal trolley; his face blank of all expression, now. He fastened all the safety buckles around her arms and legs. Then turned to leave the man in peace.

"No." she croaked. Her arms shook against the leather straps holding her back. Her legs trembled with the effort of trying to pry free of their bonds. Somehow she got her hand free. "No, Edward." she whispered, grabbing a handful of his shirt in her fist.

He turned to see her tear streaked face pleading up at him. He sighed, prying her fingers free from his shirt. "Bella, you're fine. I'll be right out here when you get out of surgery, okay?"

She shook her head with great effort as she forced her stomach back down her throat. "No, Edward, I won't be coming out."

"What?" he groaned, following the speeding trolley at a walk. "Bella, it's just a little…thing. You're going to be fine!"

Again she shook her head, "Edward…I'm not coming out alive--shhh!-" she silenced him, "I _know_ I'm going to die. So please, don't make it harder. Just…take this…"

He took the tiny note in his hand, briefly letting it draw his attention. They were approaching the doors now. The ones leading to the operation room; where he could not enter. "bella…please…" his voice broke, his body shaking. He lowered his gaze, and when he looked up there were tears streaming down his face. "Please, Bella…don't…."

"Shh…" she cooed him, stroking his caramel hair out of his way. She ran her finger along his cheek, down his collarbone, back up to his lips; where she drew a soft ring with her fingertips. Finally she let her palms rest against his chest; the wide planes of marble smooth as ever. "Edward, I have no regrets…I found you; love you. You love me back…what more is there to life?"

He held her gaze, slowly letting his eyes melt into hers like he used to do, before she got ill.

"Can I…" her voice drifted off as she wrapped her knees against her stomach in pain.

"What?" he asked, startled. "What? Bella, you can have anything you want! Please! Just tell me."

She grimaced, half smiling, and let her arms slump down beside her. "Kiss me." she paused, "Kiss me like you used to…before I got all frail. Please…it's all I want. Don't hold back. Let the monster out."

He frowned, but something in her eyes told him to do as she wished, for once. He kissed her; letting go of all his precautions, his worries, his iron walls of security. He opened up and let the beast out. And to his amazement…the beast made him fiercer, yes, but also opener. He could touch her without thought; smell her hair without control. He was free. She had set him free.

Suddenly her hand slipped free of his; she disappeared through the doors.

He sat on the floor, in the corner. Rocking. Hugging his knees under his chin, his face buried in his jeans, all reality gone as he waited. Waited for the news of his love's death. For hours he sat there, unmoving, not breathing. Nothing happened. No one came out crying, offering condolences. No one made a sound.

Finally the doors swung open…but the trolley the doctors pulled out was…empty? The doors swung shut again, and the men disappeared.

Again he sat, waiting. Rocking. Swaying. Crying.

He looked up as Carlisle burst through the doors, a exultant look clouding his face. On his gloves, red blood splatters smelled of Bella. His glasses were clouded with sweat; his coat smelling faintly of tears.

Then she walked through the doors. Her movements were gracefully than Alice's, the muscles rippling under her skin tougher than Emmett's. Her hair fell in delicate waves of brown silk, her eyes glinted blood red, but soft. Her skin was pale and beautiful; her cheekbones wide and prominent. Though she wore tight-fitting jeans he could tell her legs were smooth and marble; her arms covered by a sweater, long, thin, cold like him.

He knew he should feel sad; her life was ended. But all he could feel was happiness, gladness.

He raced forward, sweeping her off her feet, kissing every part of her he could reach. The tears came then, once more, thick and heavy with lifted grief. "Bella. Bella! Oh, Bella, I love you!"

She giggled, but didn't blush like she used to. Her eyes sparkled, her lips meeting the back of his hand. "I know," she whispered. "I love you too!"

Laughing along with her, Edward raised her hand and kissed her wrist; now so much more durable, but less enjoyable. No longer did her blood flow, her heart pound; her cheek flame in a blush. She was a Cullen now; his. Forever.

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Bella pulled the diamond ring from her pocket and slid it slowly onto her left ring finger. There it would stay for the remainder of forever. Or longer.

Be kind, please review! >

Isabell the Looser ( midnight!)


End file.
